The New Buffy in Mystic, Falls
by Elizabeth Salvatore
Summary: Elizabeth Salvatore seemed like your normal girl next door. But she's not. Come and explore her story as it unfolds. Delena, Klaroline, TylerXOC.
1. Mystic Falls New Buffy

I turned my stereo on, full blast. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail making my dark brown hair cascade in waves down my back. I fixed my tank top and my shorts. Skillet's song _Hero_ came on my radio, the perfect song for my work-out, not. I looked at the punching bag that was drilled in to the ceiling. As the Lyrics started I began to punch the bag. So many things were going through my mind. I was easily listing off the top three as I repeatedly hit and kicked the red bag.

First, I was secretly taking on Elena's role as the town Buffy. Now I had to pick up where she dropped off. Stupid Rebekah and her craziness and Matt and Jeremy for taking her out of town, but more importantly: Stefan. He didn't save her. He could have grabbed her and Matt and they both would have been human and breathing air. Now Matt was still Matt, but Elena was now the newest member of the Supernatural world, Class: Vampires.

Second, Stefan decided to move out of the Boarding House and build his childhood home. He and Katherine got back together and Elena basically confessed her love for Damon. Finally she did something right, I mean she only had to die to find out who she loved. So now, my old room was changed into my gym while Stefan's old room was turned into my new one.

Third, How was I going to make it through Senior year when I might be in love with my best friend. A best friend I have had since sixth grade. A very close friend who was there for me when my twin died, for when I wanted to escape the world with, for all the craziness we went through. A friend who has been with Slutty Sophie to Vicki Donavan and Caroline Forbes? Was I really in love with Tyler Lockwood?

The song ended and started to play some commercials with over excited voice-over actors promoting things as shoe inserts to lotion. I looked at the clock. It was ten in the morning and I already wanted to go to bed. Not due to Physical exhaustion from the past five hours, but from the reality of my life. How else can I describe my life other than a conflicting, hot-mess, seeming normal but not really, teenage life? I think I know the words…

My name is Elizabeth Brittney Christina Salvatore. I was born October 31st, 1993. I will be 18 in three days. I live at the old Salvatore Boarding House with my uncle, Damon Salvatore. My father died one year ago, and I wasn't depressed about it. My twin brother, Adrian James Salvatore died six months ago. Death follows my family, and my family follows death. My best friend is Tyler Lockwood and he hasn't been acting like himself lately. I was born and raised in Mystic Falls. I seem it have a normal life, but….

My biological uncles are vampires over the age of 160. They originally founded Mystic falls with their father, The Gilbert's, The Lockwood's, The Fell's and The Forbes'. I have known about the existence of the Supernatural World since I was twelve years old. My mother was a witch, but I am not one. I am a simple human doing an impossible mission.

My mission? To serve and protect any and all human's in Mystic Falls from finding out about the Supernatural World. Am I a hypocrite? No. Just because I am related to vampires does not mean I hate all the others. Just certain people.

Someone opened the door and leaned against the door frame. "What are you going to do? Punch a vampire to death?" asked a male voice. I saw the figure walk behind me and looked around at the various work-out equipment. I traced his every move using the wall of mirrors I placed up. I was going to use this as my dance studio slash recording room but circumstances changed. I decided to call it a day for a bit as I walked to a corner and grabbed a towel. He turned the radio off as he walked by it.

"Maybe. Why? You're not concerned are you?" I asked him as I took a drink of my water. "If you're wondering, yes I have been up since like five." I looked at him smirking.

"Sorry I wasn't up to serve you breakfast in bed at five in the morning. Being an adult I do have priorities." He said as he walked over to me, making my place my back up against the corner.

"Oh, so at 172 years of age you're an adult?" asked jokingly as he made me back up.

Damon looked at me. We locked eyes for a minute then he backed away. "Actually I became an adult when I went to war. Now you, you won't ever grow up." He told me as he pointed at a teddy bear I had on a chair at the other end of the room. I walked over to it very quickly.

"Hey that was a gift."

"I know. I was the one who gave it to you."

"Right. Thank you." I said walking over to him and hugging him like Elena would. He never hugged back when a girl did it first. I didn't care really.

"Your welcome" He said pushing me away after a minute. I knew he wasn't in his right state of mind at the time. He was helping Elena with her transition into being a vampire and it was killing him on the inside. He knew I knew. We had that type of relationship where we always knew what the other was feeling or thinking. I guess it was because we are the most alike. I didn't know.

"Let me get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." I told him, and before he could even say a word, I left the room and walked up the stairs to my room. I was going to get his mind off things, my mind off things. We needed a day to escape the world and just breathe, even if it was just for a minute.


	2. Hero's and Villian's

While our new heroine and her uncle go out and treat themselves for a little while, something starts to brew on the other side of town. Is it an evil plot against them, or will something unexpected happen? Only time will tell.

A boy who was tall, dark and handsome to most girls woke up from his long nights sleep. He threw the sheets off of his body and stood up. He stretched his arms as he looked to the time. Since it was Saturday, he decided to sleep in today. He walked to his in-room bathroom and looked in the mirror. His reflection showed the same boy who he was, but the reflection wasn't the same person. "Tyler, don't you look chipper." Klaus said, only Klaus wasn't who he was.

Since Bonnie did her spell, Tyler can only see Klaus in the mirror and even once in a while even in his own body. Tyler looked made, but the face on his body looked happy, even grinning. "Why on Earth did you choose my body to become your own personal body? Tired of being twenty four and wanted to be a teenager again?" Tyler asked sarcastically in the mirror.

Klaus laughed. "Are you that thick headed that you can't even piece together why I had Bonnie pick your body as my vessel? I can think of at least two good reasons why." Klaus said teasingly as he grabbed Tyler's tooth brush and tooth paste. He turned the water on and began brushing his teeth. Yes indeed, there were many reasons as too why Klaus loved to be in Tyler's body.

Tyler watched powerlessly as Klaus began to brush his teeth. Tyler began to think of what type of reason's Klaus had over Tyler. Klaus was made of money, he was already a hybrid. Then one of them dawned on him. "Caroline would know it wasn't me. She knows how I would act. She would catch onto your cat and mouse games fast and then it would be a matter of days before they thought of a way to get me back and get rid of you."

Klaus spit out the dirty toothpaste in the sink. He turned on the water and washed out the nasty substance and cleaned the toothbrush. He turned the water off as he placed the brush back in its proper place. "But think. If they got rid of me, Not only would I die but you would die, Caroline would die, Damon and Stefan would die, Katherine would die and one more person would die as well. But I'll let you think who that person is. And Caroline wouldn't find out. I still have the power of compulsion over other vampires, so I could do whatever I want her to do. But I am surprised that you wouldn't be able to guess what my other reason as to having this body would b, a little brunette-d reason." Klaus looked into the mirror and smirked an evil smirk like nobody else could.

That's when it dawned on him. "I swear Klaus, If you do anything to her, I will kill you with my bare hands." Tyler said as he tried to escape the mirror, but was unsuccessful at his attempt. Klaus just laughed as he left the bathroom and headed for the closet in his new room. Tyler was dim-witted so Klaus' new targets would be the perfect piece of leverage or sort to speak- dagger- to break the close knit of friends apart. First, to start with the beautiful bombshell, Caroline Forbes.

A/N: I Know that my stories don't last too long and they don't have enough details at times, or that they are confusing. So this time, I am making shorter chapters but I promise this will be worth it in the end. If you have a Song Challenge for me for a TVD Couple or situation, go ahead and PM me your challenges. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to The Vampire Diaries. I only own Elizabeth Salvatore since she is my character I created form my imagination.


End file.
